A story of miracles
by Tsuyoki Ryuujin-hana Natsume
Summary: Amuto....Hinamori Amu ,cool and spicy rich girl has to overcome several kidnap attempts, snoots at school ,and finds her own romance!summary sucks:P
1. Hajimaru

Yume: Anew story ! Sorry I havent written for so long....

Ikuto: there are other jobs for me you know?

Amu: ikuto!

Yume: Ikuto u idiot....

**It starts with one girl.... on one dark night.....**

A pink haired head bobbed down the street through dim lights, quite wary of a man following her. Swallowing all her fear, Hinamori Amu turned around to face him. " What do you want?" she asked , her voice calm, her look collected. Her innerself was screaming in panic_ waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa there's a suspicious looking man stalking me!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The stalker smirked" would you happen to be the lady Hinamori-san ,daughter of billionaire's " he couphed, " the CEOs of Mama and ?" He smiled oily.

" Hmphh, " Amu looked away" yea what about it?"Her innerself screamed to her, _come to your senses girl! He's gotta be another kidnapper! _

The oily stalker continued" Well miss, it ain't safe ta be wwalkin' around at night , someone might want you for ransom...." He softened at the end ,then lounged toward Amu screaming" I wonder if I should charge your weight in gold!"

Amu

Suddenly ,the gross stalker lounged at me after his speech, I dogded ,than somehow managed to kick him somewere, then , rammed his head with my fast onto the cement like a hammer with a nail. The guy groaned, then before I could run for it ,grabbed my ankles saying" now your in for it little girl , now i'm gonn-" and he's down again. This , time ,a feline like mail with midnight blue hair stood on the stalker's head. Ikuto smirked at me, "can't take care of yourself huh?" I was mad ,and blushing at the same time. Quickly removing the blush ,i tried to slap him, but he caught my hand and swiftly picked me up. He came so clo se to my face ,that I could hear his breath ,slow and calm, " no need to thank me Amu-_chan~"_(i swear he emphasized chan) then gently dropped me and was gone.

Still fuming, I went back home ,to the tallest mansion up Sakura street,ignoring the pestering doorman and servants , enetered my romm ,slammed the door in Ami's face ,blocked out the chara's grettings and sat the …..just being mad ._He's such a snoot ,_i thoguhtbut then my thoguhts drifted to Ikuto pickingme up ,how close he was ….Blushing, I threw myself at the pink pillow , victim of my anger, and screamed. I screamed till I calmed down, then , cleaning myself before any of the servants came, went to pick out a snack.

Ami stood outside my room still, a hurt look on her face ." I'm sorry ,ami, had things to attend to" I admitted. She cheered quickly and ran back to the playroom. I smiled too. Sometimes ,Ami was so annoying , but her smile makes me smile too....

Yume: plz tell me if this is worth continuing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ikuto:......is that all?

Yume; oh yea ,i dont own shugo chara!

Amu: who wants a strawberry cake?

Ryuujin hana: me!

Amu and Ikuto: O.o......who are you???????

Yume; oh ,shes a new chaaracter im putting in most of my stories from now on!

Amu: nice ta meet you!

Ryuujin hana: Hiya ,my names Ryuujin Hana ,jsut call me Ryuuji!

Amu: okay!

Ikuto:....*glare*...

Ryuujin Hana:.....*phttttt*....

Yume; eheheheheehe, looks like foes at first sight....


	2. Gakuen surprise!

..........Yume: this is late...........gomenosai!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto:your lazy aren't you?

Amu:Ikuto! Thats rude!

RYUUJINhANA: IM STILL HERE!

Yume:actually Ikuto-baka, I am very....prokrastinitic......i spelled that wrong didn't I.....

Disclaimer:well, like it says, I disclaim shugo chara!

Shin no Hajimari!: A New Start!

Amu yawned. Her first day of highschool ,and she felt like she had 10 tons on her eyelids. It wasn't the same for Ran,Mki and Suu though.....THEY were bouncing of the walls like the time Amu had given them each a mug of coffee. Big mistake, long story.

"Amu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan"Ran screeched."It's time for schoooooooooollllllll!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu covered her ear with her pillow and attempted to flop back in bed, but found Miki standing there with her sketchpad."Hmmm, with the new start, you need to upgrade your outfit. After all, you do have a new uniform.

That was true."K, well miki, I'll put the uniform on first, then we'll see what we can do. Amu dissapeared behind the bathroom door. Suu was following her saying,Amu! Since no ones home, I'll make breakfast k?""K"Amu replied indifferently. Amu reappeared soon wearing the highschool 's outfit, saying,"well, hows it look?" with a pink blush on her face."kawaii, it looks so cute amu-chan,your sparkiling!"said a soft voice. Everyone gasped."Dia!" Ran, Miki Suu and Amu were shocked and happy to see her."Dia! Are you staying for good this time?"Amu frantically asked, knowing the answer already." Her face grew sad as Dia answered,"No ,I'm sorry, I can't just wanted to congratulate you~"she faded away back into the egg, yawning first then was gone again.

Recently, Dia had been appearing more and more often. Amu felt sure that that meant Dia was going to come out to stay very soon, maybe in time to catch the embryo.....

" Yosha!Ran Miki Suu! Lets head out to school!" Amu tried to be optimistic, while stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth and dashing through the front door An thats when Suu broke down in tears crying" MY AMU IS ALREADY going TO HIGHSCHOOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ,IT FEELS LIKE ONLY YESTERDAY SHE WAS STILL IN 5TH GRADE!!!!!!!!!" she sobbed. Amu, miki, and ran all looked at her weirdly." Wow, Suu is acting like a mother...."Ran murmured before"Bye Ami! C ya!" Glancing at her pale lavender watch, Amu noticed she was almost late, already.

Barely stumbling into the auditorium just before the bell rang to signal that all students still outside of the school were late, Amu fell onto a chair in the second row of the auditorium and looked around. The high school was not entirely new to her, so she at least didn't get lost. She had come here with the guardians many times. The guardians were still intact even though it was now high school ,they were meeting after school. Amu heard a squeaky voice call her name when Yaya found her" Amu-chi~Yaya was looking for you!" She said while sitting down beside Amu, followed by Rima,Tadase and Nagihiko. Those three all said Hi casually. They weren't nervous like she was apparently.

**Author's note. Amu's highscool outfit is Utau's outfit, they now go to the same school! I think Amu looks great, don't you?**

After a few minutes, the principal, a bald man in a old suit, stepped up on stage and cleared his throat. Maybe he had something wrong with his throat because he cleared it many times before finally the room quieted down. No one but the teachers who quit their chattering looked concerned about him." O.K. Everyone. As you all know you people will be HIGH SCHOOLERS from now on. As part of our welcoming to you, many of the seniors have volunteered to partner up with each of you and guide you around for a month." Multiple groans erupted from the crowd. Ignoring them, the principle continued " I will now pair the seniors with the newbies. Haruta and Tadase, Minirin with Rima, Ryuujin-hana with Nadishko, Kukai with Yaya …." and so on. Slowly everyone around Amu was picked of and soon she was sitting among the last 10 people. There were 9 people on stage. Quietly she sighed while listening to the gossip around her, quickly memorizing all about the social standings in the school out of boredom., while waiting for her name to be called." And Tsuna with Haru.: the principle said, then gasped " Oh my!" his fat belly wobbled while he looked at the cool Amu glaring at him " ummmm, Hinamori-san ,how about we partner you up with someone else, your partner isn't here yet....." he trailed of when Amu's glare "froze" his voice. " Never mind, I don't need a guide in this school" she said, standing up and flicking her hair. Her inner self on the other hand was totally panicking _Oh no, was I just total embarrassed! Amu you idiot you so need a guide around this school, its HUGE! And your first class is nowhere to be found! _ Instead of listening to herself, she started to walk away until a familiar voice called" Amu-_chan _ why didn't you wait for me. Amu felt a shiver go up her spine as she turned around to face the smirking face she knew so well. " Ikuto-_san _what are you talking about? I'm just leaving because my _guide_ isn't here and because I can manage on my own!" she put and emphasis on _San _because already she could feel the glares of other girls on her. "Ikuto-san! You came! So your partner and you have already met? I guess so since you requested to be her partner....." Amu felt more glares at her nearly burn of her skin. " Principle-san I think there has been a mistake this idiot couldn't possibly be my parter! " Amu retorted. Everyone gapes, including the teachers at Amu . " What?" she asked, confused. She looked back at Ikuto's hurt face ,probably fake, and found her answer. Her inner self slapped her, _ Omg Amu how can you be so stupid? With his looks of course Ikuto is the most popular guy in the school ! Ahhh, now you are so dead!!!!_ Calmly ignoring the imaginary slap, Amu smiled her infamous half-smile at Ikuto, then started to quickly walk away.

Yume: cliffhanger much? Sorry it took so long, I didn't have time to write, but I made this one longer.....

Ryuujin-hana: oooooolookimaseniorinthisstorythatissocoolamigonnaplayabogpart????

Yume: you'll probably be Amu's friend

Amu and Ryuuji: OK!

Ikuto: so, the two of you get along well?

Amu and ryuuji: YEP!

Yume and Ikuto and Tadase and LuLu:* stare*

Yume: wered you guys come from?


	3. Gomenosai, anata wa baka desu!

Yume: Did I write earlier this time????

Ikuto:ye-

***Ikuto got pushed out by Ryuuji***

Ryuuji: hey hey, is this the first chapter I appear in?

Yume: We'll se-

Ikuto: * barging back in * Ryuujin you

* Both ryuuji and Ikuto got pushed out by Amu*

Amu: whats going on here?

Amu's pov

Thundering loudly down the hall and disturbing a lot of in session classes, I stormed as far away from the auditorium as possible. _The nerve of that stupid Ikuto! My first day of school and he's already embarrassed me._ Stopping for a second I looked around and, where the heck was I ??? Looking around for anything/anyone that would tell me where I was, I heard some footsteps behind. Already knowing who it was, I turned and groaned. There he was, Mr. Smirks a lot, with a humongous one splatted on his face right now. " So, Amu-_chan_, do you still need my help? " he asked, raising one eyebrow mockingly. I mumbled "yes......." " What Amu-_chan_?" he faked innocence. Gritting my teeth to stop myself from biting him straight on, I said " Will you pleash help me geth outta here?" To prevent him from looking like he didn't understand again I glared at him with all my hate. I guess it startled him because he took a step back. " Fine Fine, and for future references, your standing in my favorite place in the world, Detention. " I glared at him. _ Like I would ever go to detention! Only someone as stupid as him would! _ Faking my sweetest smile, although it looked like I ate something really bad, I followed Ikuto out of _Detention._

And straight into a random girl. "Sorry!" I said to her before looking at her. She had a long purple/black ponytail tied and amethyst eyes. An was wearing the boys' uniform. They weren't angry, but amused. " Hey, its O.K.! " she said. " You must be the famed Hinamori Amu -san!" she stuck out her hand. I shook at uneasily. She didn't look older than me, so she must be new too. But then" Oh, Hello Ryuujin-Hana.." that guy Ikuto said. I looked at him amazed at his casualty in addressing her." Yo, Ikuto- senpai." she answered. Then looking at me, She introduced herself." My name is Ryuujin-Hana and I don't like my last name. You may call me Ryuuji." She winked at me." I'm a 2nd year here." _Wow, this girl was weird. Wait is she a girl...._ Before I knew it I was asking her. " umm, Ryuujin-Ha-"" Ryuuji" she put in firmly. " ummm, Ryu- Ryuuji..... are you a g-girl?" her eyes danced. Then she laughed. I felt so stupid just then until Ikuto told her to calm down. Wiping tears from her eyes she answered, " yes I'm a girl ,and before you ask, I'm wearing the boys uniform because I want too. And I'm 14 just like you, I skipped a grade." my eyes widened in surprise. I looked at her in awe. Junior high was hard enough, skipping grades was something only heard of by geniuses! " Please, can you be my partner?" I asked, fearing her answer already. " Well...." here it was . I sighed. " Well, I already got a partner and don't you already have Ikuto?" Ryuuji said, " but if you agree with me that Ikuto is a good for nothing, then I can help you a bit every now and the. " She laughed at Ikuto, who looked downright insulted. _I'm guessing Ryuuji and I are the only ones in this school that'll stand up to him_. And he ain't used to it. Suppressing a giggle, I looked at Ryuuji and laughed " hai!"

**Authors note: Don't know about senpai and the likes? Senpai=someone in a higher grade lvl then you . Hai!= yes!. San=formal term used with strangers or people you don't really know. Kun= a guy you know well. Chan=a girl you know well. Kun and chan can be used for the opposite gender if the person is really sissy or tomboyish. :) Hope that cleared things up.**

It was late. After a long day of new things happening, I was ready to crash. _Of course, when I got home first I'd have to tend to Ami. And check the house. And make dinner.....Ahh! I just wanted to go home, take a shower, and sleep!!!!! _I fumbled with the keys as I stepped into my house, saying" I'm home..." then collapsed on a sofa nearby. " Welcome back!!!" a voice shouted! Yelping, I instantly woke up frantically looking around the dim room just to find....

Yume: O.O who'd you find?

Amu: How should I know! Your the writer!

Yume: Comeone! It 10:20pm right now and I'm half asleep to!

Ikuto: Yawn~

Ryuuji:* snoring *

Yume:......* kicks Ikuto * * runs*

Ikuto: * wakes up ,grumbles, looks around* Weres baka Yume?

Amu: around the corner and turn left

A distant familiar voice that was around the corner to the left: Hey! Traitor!

Iktuo: -wait, Ikuto is already gone, he's chasing after Yume....

Ryuujin: * still snoring*

**AN:haha, I was watchin' lucky star so I went random......and it really is 10:20pm here..........**


	4. Dicovery!

Yume: Bwahahaa! Srry I had sugar just now.......

Ikuto: She's just happy cuz she got some nice reviews.....btw......to the person who put my last name and amu's name together …... arigatou.......:)

Amu: Whodidwhatwhenwherehowwhy im so gonna kill her!

Yume: aww cmon amu!

Amu: psh....ikuto and I will never get m-m-mar-marri-marri....

ikuto: Married* smirks * and how do you know we won't?

Yume; Bwahahahahhaaa!

Ryuuji:.....*yawns* wats up?

Yume: * looks around* * pushes ryuuji out* * faces YOU * hey, should I do a chapter about ryuuji? Like a special? I got good ideas and am gonna write it anyway so …..

Ryuuji: HEYIHEARDMYNAMEWHOSAIDITWHODIDITWHYDIDYOUSAYMYNAMEISITASECRET?

Yume;.... yes.....

Ryuuji: TELLMEWHATISIT??????

Yume; eheheee.....disclaimer, I dun own shugo chara,, just this storyXD

Amu's pov

_Review: __" Welcome back!!!" a voice shouted! Yelping, I instantly woke up frantically looking around the dim room just to find...._

Ryuuji. There she was, smiling like some sunflower holding a pan with something _moving _in it . I was happy to see her, but also too tired to deal with someone who seemed like she had eaten 10 pounds of candy. " Hey, ummm Ryuuji what are you doing here?" " Hmmm, I needed a job and got hired for this one about a month ago! Ami-chan-sama is already in bed, but I think she wants a cup of milk so I was just maknig some for her...." I gaped at her. Since when did people _fry_ milk? I dared ask her that. " Ryuuji, why are you frying the milk instead of using the microwave or oven to heat it?" I forced a smile on my sour face. She looked at me confused. " What do you mean frying milk? No one fries milk! These are French toast! "I looked at her funny. Why? Cuz the toast was _moving_ thats why." But, the toast is sorta....squirming.....and wriggling......" I gasped as the toast flew up and around my head! I was about to scream until I saw, ….a pink sporty dress and pom poms. "Ran!, what are you doing up there!" I hissed at the hyper " gaurdian angel" ." Ran? Ohh so her names ran! Whats the name of the other three then?" Ryuuji asked, her face practically clam. Slowly, I turned to face that inhuman person with inhuman reactions. "R-Ryuuji, how come you can see them, and why arn't you scared?" I dared add in" like everyone else... She laughed that way too sparkly laugh and said, " Hmmm, I wonder why? I guess I stopped being scared awhile ago when these little people started popping outta nowhere but no one seemed to see them except for me!" she looked at me," your one of the first people I know that can also see these people! Wah, I'm so happy!" again with the smile. MY eyes were starting to hurt from that. " Ryuuji, does that mean you have a Shugo chara too?" I asked her. She looked at me puzzled. " Shugo chara, is that what they're called? Cute! But, what do you mean do I have one? I don't OWN anyone!" she looked horrified. " Unless.... THESE ARE THE MOST ADVANCE TOYS EVER TO BE MADE SO FAR AND ARE ONLY OWNED BY THE RICH SUCH AS YOU!" satified that was the answer, she didn't notice Ran sneaking up on her and kicking the smiling head. "Ow! No one ever told me they could kick that hard!" I guess it was time to explain things.

" Shugo Chara. They are the people you want to become. " she nodded like she understood as we sat down onto the plush sofa nearby. Slowly, I explained all the details, slwoly she started to understand. Apparently she was NOT normal since normal people wouldn't believe me so quickly. " That about it" I concluded. We sat there awkwardly for a moment until she asked " How do they start out? A baby smaller than your thumb? Poof out of air like that already?" She looked at me earnestly. " NO, eggs, they start out as eggs with symbols on them. " To demonstrate, I called Ran Miki and Suu over . " Amu, But i'm sleepy!' yawned Suu. Grinning,I answered " C'mon, all you have to do is go in and out once! This morning you were so exited to see me go to highschool too!" I put on a puppy face that always worked. In they went, Ran to her heart one, Miki to her spade one, Suu to her Clover one, An Dia to her diamond one. " Wait! Dia your awake!" There was no answer. None of them came out again. " Hmph, to sleepy I guess" I said to Ryuuji while setting the shugo charas back into the soft blanket beside her. Turning around, I saw Ryuuji wearing the biggest eyes I had ever seen. "What?" I hurriedly asked, panicking. " Whats wrong?" Slowly and carefully, Ryuuji got up, walked to her back pack by the door and took something out. Something round.

My eyes widened almost as big as hers while carefully she sat back down . It was a coincidnece. Maybe it wasn't. The fact was.

Ryuuji had a Shugo Chara egg as well.


	5. Cofrntion and Baka

Yume: ehehehehe, two ch one night! I was on a roll! Anyway, it was a cliff last ch. No comments eitha.

Ryuuji:...........

Ikuto: I didn't appear

Yume: You'll be next ch or this one don't worry!

Amu and ryuuji.: ….............

Yume: ehehehee might as well continue now then...

No pov, outsiders pov, watev just basically freestlye!

She could clearly see it, But couldn't believe it. There it was, another shugo chara egg, unhatched. Amu rejoiced. _A new friend! Maybe even a new guardian! _ Ryuuji however was still staring at the egg. Stuttering, she murmured" Wow. I never thought this could happen. Is it good, or is it bad..... I don't know!" looking at me , she saw my wide grin, this time I was smiling like a sunflower and slowly, her mouth grinned as well. Laughing, we both joyously jumped up and down on the sofa, causing many pillows to slip off. Just as quickly they quieted down in fear of waking Ami.

" Ryuuji! You know what this means don't you?" Amu asked excitedly. Ryuuji shook her head no. Amu gaped at her, then said carefully," It means you can be a guardian! It means you have an awesome dream! Ryuuji! You have a dream to fulfill! Just like all the other guardians. So, will you join?" Ryuuji smiled and shook her head again. " I'll think about it" she murmured as she stared at the egg she held in her hands, a dark violet one with a shuriken in the middle and sparkles all over. Amu smiled and showed Ryuuji to the maid's room, basically Ryuuji's room from then on, closed the door and let her rest.

Her head was spinning as she went in her own room so she didn't notice another shadow in the corner of her room. A husky voice softly said" Whats all the commotion about?" Amu jumped then slowly turned around ,to tired to mess with the _homeless_ kitty . " Go back to your room already and stay quiet. Its none of your business. Oh how wrong she was to think Ikuto would just listen for once. He quickly stalked up to her neck and breathing on it, murmured" and here I missed you so much I came to visit~don't have to be so cold Amu." Amu shivered, then quickly glared at him hard. " Whoa whoa, now don't be so cold Amu-chan, you don't want people to find out we live together right?" Amu glared at him again, a glare like a steel sword and replied icily" Correction, you are an intruder who just got lucky and is now living in a room on the other side of this mansion. Now why don't you go back to your room hmm?" Ikuto backed away slightly, a smirk on his face. Alrighty Amu, your choice, just wanted to cheer you up after first day of school is all. "Before she could glare at him again, he was gone, through the window Amu had Oh so stupidly left unlocked. Now she locked the window and strolled over to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

Then of course, sleep.

"Amu-chan! It's time to wake up ! We don't want to be late now do we!" Amu woke up the the bright face of Ryuuji, her purple hair tied in a bun just emphasized the whole,hey look I'm trying to become the sun! look. Hazy brained as she was this morning, Amu commented" Ryuujiiiiiiiii, tune it down a little what time is it anyway? " " 6 am" was the quick answer. Jerkily , Amu sat up and glared her long practiced glare at Ryuuji, saying" Ryuujiiiiiiiiiiiii, I usually sleep until 7, why are you waking me up a whole hour earlier? " " Simple, the early bird catches the worm!" she smiled again, making Amu squint to see. Sighing, Amu got up outta bed . Ryuuji was already in her uniform, Amu noted, and on the table beside her sat Amu's breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Hmmm Amu thought. At least she has good cooking skills! She and Suu will get along great together!

Again with the tearful goodbyes at the door, this time Ami and the charas were waving bye to the purple haired maid Ryuuji as well. But this time, when Amu strolled through the school gates, a hard voice stopped her in her tracks. " Hinamori Amu- san" the voice hissed. Slowly, Amu turned and took a deep breath. Standing by the gate, like a stalker actually, was Hoshino Utau, the most popular girl in school .Also Ikuto's, ehemmm number 1 biggest fan and his own sister.. Amu sighed again," what do you want Utua?" Utua's henchmen/women stepped up behind her, probably because she believed herself to good to speak to Amu. The first female exclaimed, " Utau – sama wanted to know where you were keeping her brother hostage!" The henchwoman's nose was stuck so high in the air, Amu could grossly see all the hairs and a booger hanging in it. Grimacing, Amu collected herself and looking directly at Utua, said, " Ikuto-san is nowhere near my house Utau, so why are you asking me where your deliquent brother is?" " Delinquent?" a husky_ hurt_ voice asked.

Yume: Yea! I think this is a great ch!

Ikuto * sulking*

Amu: ….....

Ryuuji:..........

Utua:............

Yume:ummmm...................


	6. Confused

Yume: omg, I got to have ppl answer me! Do you want a chapter on Ryuuji or not?

Ryuuji: I heard my name again!!!!!!!!1

Amu:...d-did you g-guys w-watch e-episode 73?

Yume and Ryuuji: eheheheeeeeee! HECK WE DID!!!!!!!!!!

aMU: O …..* blushes ** creeps away *

Ikuto: aww Amu-chan~~!!!!

-i suggest we get away before amu starts her tantrum...-

_Last chapter:Grimacing, Amu collected herself and looking directly at Utua, said, " Ikuto-san is nowhere near my house Utau, so why are you asking me where your deliquent brother is?" " Delinquent?" a husky__** hurt**__ voice asked._

" Ikuto! Why are you here " Amu gasped, then guiltily looking away from his sad face. "Onii-sama! Tell me now! Is Amu taking you hostage?" Utua looked desperate. " No, I don't Utua." Ikuto sighed, annoyed at Utua's unneeded attention._ Wow_, Amu thought , _he's a great actor But then again, its the truth._ " If she's threatening you, just tell me! Why won't you tell me!" Utua cried, tears forming in her eyes. Unwavering, Ikuto stood firmly, angrily saying" nothing is wrong Utua!" She burst into tears. He walked away, with no hesitance. _Probably hurt by me too_, Amu thought. "Utua..." Amu pitied her. After all, she was just trying to protect her brother, and well ,the person she liked. Slowly, the blond stood up, and glared icily at Amu. " Get out." she murmured. "But!" " Go away! I don't want to see your face!" Utua shouted, wiping away her tears. Standing up. Walking away.

Open mouthed, Amu wondered,_ how ? How can she keep so strong? Is this what Dia means by her shine? Strength? Can I ever be like that..... _" You know you can ask for help, you know that right...." Amu softly said, to no one in particular. "Right?" " Yea" a suave voice answered. Looking up, Amu smiled gratefully at Nagehiko. " Thank you"

**-Author's note. Ok, Nagehiko is the males name right? I keep getting mixed up, tell me if I'm right or wrong!- **

The day passed quickly, Amu couldn't forget the morning's scene. When all the guardians met up at cafe, all she could think of was Utua's action. Ikuto's indifference that hurt Utua. Both of their strengths.

" Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked. " Huh?" Amu responded quickly, but her neck started aching from the quick movement. " Are you O.K?" " Eh? O yea I'm fine ,really fine..." Amu looked away, toward the small fish tank in the front of the cafe. " What are you thinking about?" Nagehiko gently asked? " " Amu, you seemed so out of it today" Rima said, concerned. " Yea! Yaya thinks you were out o the moon this whole day Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed._~ Come home if you want to talk about it~ _a breezy voice whispered from somewhere. Amu smiled. Dia was always looking out for her wasn't she? " Amu-chi?" " Nah, it's ok. Mind if I go home early today?" " No, if it makes you feel better Hinamori -sa-, You should go home Amu-cha- Yea Am- Yaya thinks you should rest Amu-Chi!" They all said. Although they were all talking at the same time and she couldn't really tell the words apart, Amu smiled, relieved. " Thanks, everyone."

Amu's Pov

I rushed home quickly. It started to rain, but I didn't notice until I nearly slipped in a particularly large puddle. Dashing into the living room of my house, I collapsed by the automatic fireplace, exhausted . " Dia? You called me here right" I asked the air around me. _Hai, Amu-chan._ A small, shimmering yellow light floated beside me. I smiled slightly," Oh, so you didn't hatch yet." The light bobbed side to side. _Amu-chan, do not doubt yourself, alright? We, your shugo charas don't like it when you doubt yourself. _ The light stuck out a twig like pointer towards the sleeping shugo charas upstairs. Then she disappeared again. " Hm, that was a bit too short a visit , Dia"I murmured, still softly smiling. " Who visited too short?" a voice asked from behind me. " Oh" I started. " One of my Shugo chara, though she didn't hatch yet. Dia, her name is." " Ah, Dia is it..." Ryuuji replied. " You have many friends don't you. I can't wait for my shugo chara to hatch." She was silent for awhile. " What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Her eyes showed genuine concern. "No, thank you. I think I'll just go to my room and rest." After all, today was tiring.

Oyasumi.

Yume: I'm afraid I made this chapter overly drmatic.

Ikuto: Probably

Amu: Ah, don't worry!

Yume: well, I was lsitening to meikyuu butterfly while writing this, and its a very emotional sounding song ya no?

Amu: Yep

Yume: reember to answer my question from before! Do u want a ch bout ryuuji or not?


	7. Why?

Yume: Hopefully this chapter is more......lets say not-sodramatic

Ikuto: * grinning *

Amu :Ikuto is being suspicious~

Yume: * starts grinning too *

Amu: You two are just so weird....

Ryuuji: ( ummm, she's a bit emo right now....)

Yume: (Ryuujin-hana is going to be in many many many of my stories, I am strictly Amuto, will not always be writing shugo chara, I have great ideas for KHR …....but thats the only other one. Better start getting' used ta Ryuuji the interceptor!)

**When will the surprises end? NEVER!!!!!!!**

"Amu-chan!" Ran cried." Wake uppppppppp"

" Eh? What is it Ran? What time is it....." I gasped when I looked at the clock. _One minute before midnight. I hadn't even slept for an hour yet! _

" Why are you guys waking me up now? Explanation!"

" But, there's a weird feeling coming from down the hall Amu" Suu replied softly.

" Yea, it's creepy, with a treacherous feeling thrown in."Miki shivered. " You should be able to feel it too Amu! It's that intense."

"What I'm worried about is Ryuuii! She sleeps down in the hall right!?!?!" Ran frantically said.

Prickles ran down my spine too. _ It was cold, so cold, like the feeling I got when I watched my first horror movie. I was scared. T that moment, maybe it would have been nice to have Ikuto nearby........No, shake that thought out, he'll just be trouble._

" C'mon, lets go check it out" I said, hiding my own hesitance. Slowly, I lead the way out my comfortable room and into the dark hall way.

Author's note. :**There is going to be no gore or anything, I hate that sort of thing. The "feeling" is mainly like an intensified X egg feeling.**

**No one's POV, freestlye!~**

To her great fear, the feeling intensified as Amu and the shugo chara got closer to Ryuuji's room. Her door was open a crack, and looking in, Amu saw nothing wrong, but felt like she was in the arctic. Ryuuji was there, sleeping peacefully."Cong!Cong!" a bell rang, the midnight bell, and it scared everyone out of their shoes.

" It's nothing, just the grandfather clock downstairs" Amu breathed a sigh of relief. Her attension shifted back to the crack. She wasn't there anymore. Ryuuji wasn't in bed. " Ryuuji!" Amu shouted , bursting into the room like a bull, followed closely by her charas. Panic filled Amu's chest as she couldn't spot the purple haired female anywhere.

" Heheheheehehe" an eerie laugh came from the side of the bed. Whipping around to face the intruder,Amu shouted" Show yourself!"

" Huh? How disappointing Nee, Ryuuji, Amu don't recognize you in this form.. " a figure rose from the ground.

" Oh on.........." was all Amu could mumble, as dark hair and purple eyes flashed." Ryuuji, why an X egg?"

" AN X egg? Oh no, I am THE X egg. Embryo's opposite in fact, credit of easter. " A blood red egg floated by her, constantly changing signs, a shuriken, a flame, a drop of water, lighting...." OF course, seeing as I'm still incomplete, Eater sent me out to " live", as they called it. I only become this half of me at midnight."

" No......."

Ryuuji's eyes reflected madly on moonlight. " Oh yes. Hmm, I should just curse you right now, sadly my powers are sealed, with Shisuke sleeping and all. "

Gulping, Amu asked" W-which is the real you then?"

" Real me? Both are me, 100% me in fact. Confusing much? Don't worry, I can end that, after all ,although my powers are sealed, that doesn't mean I can't do anything!" Her voice was growing dangerously loud." Forget everything here Amu ! Forget, and don't resort to trying to find out again!" Fake pity lined her every gesture.

White flames danced around Ryuuji's outstretched hands.

_I can't scream, I can't sc-_

_I_kuto's POV( not really, it a outsider reading his thoughts basically)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream resonated throughout the entire mansion, straight to the Cat ears of Ikuto.

" Amu!" Jumping up, Ikuto grabbed Yoru, still yawning and dashed out his room toward Amu's. The screaming got louder, originating from the new maid's room, Ryuuji's. " Amu ! Whats wrong!" Ikuto gasped. There she was, held on the neck by a white tendrill of flame .

" Oh, hello Ikuto. Hey, weren't you the one easter is looking for?" The girl laughed evily, tightening her grip on Amu. " Don't worry, I won't kill her , just have to make sure she forgets about all this" she waved around the room, and herself. " Can't have Easter's enemies know everything right Ikuto?"

" I-Ikuto, r-run! Save yourself!" Amu cried, tears rolling down her eyes.

" OH? Trying to be a heroine now? Impossible, either way this will all be over in a sec."

" Black Lynx!"

" Now now, Ikuto ,Don't go transforming. This whole process is very unpainful you know?" Ryuuji said. " I'm just holding her steady, thats all." She smirked.

" Let go now! " Ikuto yelled, running in and getting ready to slash at Ryuuji.

" Nuh uh uh, can't do that now can we?" Ryuuji waved a hand and another white tendril caught Ikuto by the leg." This won't hurt a bit!" she hissed, then swore loudly as her body started fading." No! Its time already? I cant' go yet,I'm not done!" The tendrils loosened, letting Amu fall down onto the ground with a soft thump.

" Amu!" Ikuto hurridly crawled to her side, ignoring the stinging on his leg from being held by the stupid tendril fire. Miraculously, she was just unconsious, nothing else. No burns even. Ikuto sighed relief, as the frantic evil screamed" I'll be back!" over and over again. The blue haired feline glared at her icily as all of her dissapeared, just to be replaced by a peaceful sleeping girl back in bed. It was 12:30pm.

Yume: I would love to continue this ch, meant to write about something else, but this part took too much space and time. Next ch will come as soon as I have time. I followed the tips I received, so late, Oyasumi …..


	8. Ahem

Yume:ALL I CAN SAY IS, I'M SORRY!!!! Yes, I know that I would get more readers if I wrote moreT.T I'm lazy.......yes I am so, this chapter will be longer than most and it is the last chapter, bonus maybe. MY next stories might take longer cuz I have 3 I really want to do, one is a , 5/17/09- idk, no internet!

5/28/09.......um......i think from now on ill write the whole story then post.......

~Recovery To forget, not to forget~

Hazy eyed, Amu woke up, grimacing from a throbbing headache. _What time was it?_ She wondered, while trying to get up. Her confused mind manged to put together some words to tell her , she was in her room, on something warm.

"Yo, your up now Amu?" Ikuto asked ,his head right above hers, concern lining his eyes. Amu realized what she was on. Or whom.

"Yah, wait! Why am I- "

"Sleeping on my lap?"

"Exactly, explain yourself Ikuto!"

" You don't like sleeping on my lap?" teased Ikuto, then , abruptly turned serious." Your not hurt are you?"

" Why would I be?"retorted Amu, now on the far side of her bedroom." Well, except for this stupid headache."

" So you really don't remember,......." he murmured, almost to softly to be heard.

" Remember what?"

" Amu-chan! What do we do about ryuuji-" Ran shouted, before Ikuto swatted her away.

" Aw, nothing, nothing, as long as your fine......."

" Ryuuji........Ryuuji....." Amu pondered. Fear flashed across her eyes . "Ryuuji!" she yelped, the events of the previous night flashing before her eyes. Shivering, she hugged her knees close to her, blank eyes.

_Aww now look what you did, stupid shugo chara..... _Ikuto thought. "It's alright! Ryuuji already went back to normal!" he told the nervous girl._ Well, I hope she is... _Amu looked up, tears in her eyes.

" But is Ryuuji ok? That wasn't her, it wasn't her......."

-Ryuuji's room-

"AHHHHHHH, today's a great day!" Ryuuji smiled at the sun shining in through her window. "Saaa, lets get started with this great day~~~~" Getting up, she noticed her room was a mess. Large eyed, Ryuuji slowly walked over to the wreckage._ What happened? _Her brain came to a scattered conclusion. " That's it!" She started cleaning up the mess. " Yep, it's gotta be mutant raccoons made by doctor Evil!"

-A while later at lunch-

Absently, Amu was lead downstairs by Ikuto to the dining room. Ryuuji was already there, her cheerful self setting down plates of delicious delicacies that even Amu snapped out of her daze to drool. " Saa, eat up, Amu-chan, you can't go to the festival looking like that!" Ryuuji piped, unconsiously ignoring the fact Ikuto was there too. _Amu doesn't seem herself today.......better cheer her up ! _She thought.

There was silence at the table for a long while, tense faces only added to the Theres-something-going-on mood. So of course Ikuto and Ryuuji were startled when Amu suddenly, oh so quietly whispered.....

" Nee Ryuuji. Have you ever had one of your friends accidently betray you, from a secret they themselves probably didn't know?"It was a confusing question.

" Oh what? MY friened betraying me! " Ryuuji exclaimed" Whoever is betraying you Amu, I'll go sock im in the face, if Ikuto senpai hasn't already" She added, looking slyly at Amu. That made her grin. " Oh Ryuuji....." she said, then, finishing the rest of her food quickly, got up to go outside. Ikuto followed, quiet and unarrogant for once. Before he stepped outside though, he stopped in front of Ryuuji, then faked a punch towards her face. So quiet , he murmured," now I did....."

School festival, still preparing+  
" Amu-chan!!!!!! " Yaya exclaimed, " Where are you? You just painted a circle on Yaya's dress!" Startled, Amu dropped the brush she had been using to paint , and tried frantically to wipe the paint of Yaya's dress

" Ah I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention Yaya!" she exclaimed.

" You've been outta sorts, Amu" grinned Kukai, who wasn't particularily paying attention to his jb either, painting soccer balls beside the signs the were supposed to be painting....

" Um, yea, Can you guys....excuse me.....for a moment? " she replied, grimacing.

" Where are you going? Amu-chan?" inquired Tadase.

" Ehto, nowhere, toilet.....eh be right back then!" she hurried away, in the opposite direction the bathroom was in.

Amu's POV~

Pit pat.....pit pat......the only sound anywhere was the sound of my own feet carring, no fleeing from an unknown fear." All I need is some time to think, just a little time...." I whispered aloud.

" Kufufu, Amu-chan, there is no time....." replied a cold voice. I turned, but there was no one. Only the bright sun shining, students arranging for the festival. Nothing, no one.

" Hinamori-senpai!" cried a boy. Ignoring the call, I continued running, not knowing where to go.

**Soory, this is so short, but I decided I hadn't posted for too long! Don't worry, I've already started the next chapter. I know I said this was last, but.........yea I'm really stupid......**


End file.
